Will Sharkfury
NAME: Will Sharkfury AGE: 30 GUILD: Francis Brigade RANK: Second in Command BIRTH PLACE: England HATES: The EITC and Jolly Rodger JOB: French Privateer SHIP NAMES: War Frigate - Dark Raider, War Sloop - Lightning Voyager, Light Sloop - Victory Titan GOLD: 200,000 Gold (Maxed) ---- Will Sharfury NOTORIETY: 50 (MASTERED) SAILING: 30 (MASTERED) CANNON: 30 (MASTERED) SWORD: 30 (MASTERED) DOLL: 30 (MASTERED) SHOOTING: 30 (MASTERED) DAGGER: 30 (MASTERED) GRENADE: 25 but going up STAFF: 30 (MASTERED) POTION MAKING: 10 FISHING: 20 (MASTERED) ---- PIRATE LORD - BRETHREN COURT Ship: Dark Raider Item Piece: Sacred Ring Will Sharkfury was born in England and was looked after by his father Richard Sharkfury and his mother Mary Gladwin. When he was 20 he wanted to go and see the new world, but his father wouldn't let him go alone, so his father got ready and went with him. They set sail to the new world and had a great crossing, they were near Port Royal when they encountered Jolly Rodger. Richard knew this wasn't good so he got Will and gave him a bit of wood and told him to swim and get to land as fast as possible. It was too late for Richard to escape and the rest of the crew but Will managed to escape. Will never saw his father again. Will got to port royal and but didn't know what to do with himself, he met James Stormwalker and became good friends, they plundered ships and ended many terrors that jolly was making, James helped Will around the Caribbean and gave him that extra bit of knowledge to help Will. Will thought to himself, he had to go back to his mother and tell the tragic news, James got Will on the fastest ship to England and said to James I Will be back! Will got back to England and told his mother of the tragic news.... 10 YEARS LATER - Will wrote to James once a week every week. Will returned to the Caribbean at 30 years old. He found James and became even stronger friends, James once again helped Will get on his feet ion the Caribbean, James knew Will liked to sail so he managed to get a job as a privateer. Will landed on the island of ILE D'ETABLE DE PORC. He was paid to go to battle against the EITC and Spanish were he met Basil Helmgull which they privateered together and kicked but!, they found out Tortuga was being invaded by jolly. Will thought this would be his chance to get Jolly Roger. They defended Tortuga and had victory, were they met Francis Bluehawk and his brigade. Basil and Will signed up and help Francis fight off the EITC and jolly. Basil and Will are still in the Brigade and fighting the EITC and Jolly Roger and have made good friends there. Will is still very strong friends with James and are now even more notorious pirates than ever! Category:Pirate Lord